What If He Was One Of Us
by Tsukiyo1
Summary: The Dark Lord... Avant d'être le redoutable et redouté Voldemort, il était Tom Marvolo Riddle, il était comme vous et moi, il était l'un de nous. Mais cela, tout le monde l'a oublié... Récit d'une descente aux enfers.


**What if he was one of us**

Auteur : Tsukiyo1  
Titre : What If He Was One Of Us  
Résumé : "The Dark Lord" : avant d'être le redoutable et redouté Voldemort, il était Tom Marvolo Riddle, il était comme vous et moi, il était l'un de nous. Mais cela, tout le monde l'a oublié... Récit d'une descente aux enfers.

Prologue

La pourtant faible sonnerie du réveil résonna dans l'orphelinat. Six heures. Tom ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda par la fenêtre. Il n'y vit que grisaille : ces lourds nuages gris étaient là depuis deux semaines déjà. Il aimait néanmoins le bruit de la pluie battant contre la vitre. C'était apaisant, c'était étrangement calme, régulier. Il s'assit au bord de son lit et constata que tous les autres étaient déjà levés. Dommage, il espérait bien un peu de tranquillité ce matin. Il n'aimait pas cet orphelinat. Il n'aimait pas Little Hangleton. Il savait aussi que des rumeurs lugubres couraient sur sa famille, mais il ne voulait même pas les entendre. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'on ne l'aimait pas dans l'orphelinat. Il se leva à contrecoeur et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Presque tout le monde avait déjà fini de manger, et personne ne remarqua que Tom était entré. Il prit le plateau que la cuisinière lui donna et s'assit à l'écart des enfants qui étaient encore en train de manger. Il regarda d'un air las les céréales molles qui flottaient dans son bol. Il n'avait pas faim aujourd'hui, il ne mangerait pas, encore une fois. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, une voix résonna dans la salle.  
-Riddle! Courrier pour vous!  
C'était la gérante de l'orphelinat. Tom se leva pour aller la voir, en entendant les murmures sur son passage. Il avait maintenant onze ans, et jamais, non, jamais il n'avait reçu de courrier. Intrigué, il prit l'enveloppe que lui tendit la gérante. C'était une enveloppe jaunie, comme celles du Moyen-Âge, et elle était cachetée avec de la cire.  
-Riddle, si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau.  
Tom était étonné mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il suivit docilement la gérante dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans son petit bureau vide.  
-Asseyez-vous, Riddle.  
La gérante avait parlé d'une voix moins froide qu'à l'ordinaire. Tom prit une chaise et s'assit.  
-Riddle, avant que vous n'ouvriez cette lettre, savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à vos parents?  
Il fronça les sourcils et répondit d'une voix sans émotion :  
-Mon père a quitté ma mère avant ma naissance, cette dernière mourant en me mettant au monde. Mon père n'a plus jamais voulu entendre parler de moi.  
-C'est exact, monsieur Riddle. Mais il a peut être quelques détails que vous ignorez. Vous ne me croirez sûrement pas, et c'est donc pour cela que j'ai attendu que cette lettre arrive enfin pour tout vous dire. Voyez-vous, votre mère était une sorcière...  
-Une sorcière? la coupa Tom. Si c'est pour me raconter des imbécillités, je...  
Tom allait se lever mais fut retenu par la voix dure de la gérante.  
-Tom, asseyez-vous, et écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout. Ne m'interrompez pas, ce que je vous dis est dur à croire, mais vous devez me croire. Votre mère était une sorcière, ce que votre père ignorait. Quand il l'apprit, votre mère était déjà enceinte de vous, et il fut effrayé : il n'aimait pas la magie. Il s'est donc enfui, repartant vivre chez ses parents. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est devenu maintenant, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il a coupé tout contact avec son ancienne famille. Il ignore jusqu'au fait que votre mère est morte. C'est un grand sorcier qui vous a amené ici : son nom était Albus Dumbledore. Il m'a priée de ne pas vous révéler tout ceci avant de recevoir cette lettre. C'est une lettre de Poudlard, célèbre école de magie anglaise. Vous allez y entrer le mois prochain. Albus Dumbledore, ce sorcier qui vous a amené ici, sera votre professeur.  
Tom ferma les yeux et recula sa chaise avant de se lever brusquement.  
-Ridicule! Ce que vous dites est ridicule! Si c'est un coup monté, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, vraiment pas!  
-Tom, je comprends. Mais s'il vous plait, ouvrez cette lettre.  
Tom ouvrit la lettre contre son gré et lu, incrédule.  
-_Cher monsieur Riddle,_ commença Tom, _Vous avez été admis à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard... Vous trouverez sur l'autre parchemin la liste des fournitures dont vous aurez besoin, Cordialement, Albus Dumbledore._ Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie?  
-Non, ce n'en est pas une. Et vous allez d'ailleurs dès aujourd'hui acheter vos fournitures.  
Tom regarda la liste des fournitures.  
-Mais madame, où est-ce que je vais trouver tout ça?  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Riddle, quelqu'un va venir pour vous... montrer. Allez maintenant vous habiller.  
C'est ainsi que Tom Marvolo Riddle retourna se préparer dans son dortoir, ignorant que cela était le premier pas de sa longue chute...


End file.
